Spike gets loved
by joshuamartin6192
Summary: Somehow Spike makes a horde. He doses know how he did this but he finds a way to make it work. This story gits kinky and weird and crazy some of the pics are not going to be the same as the story but they will fill in parts of the story. so please bear with me on this. the look more human but their acanthosis. this story, Spike is still small /1Yl4)
1. how did we get here

Spike was Fucking Rarity and Luna was on top of her. Spike went back and forth putting his cock in their tight pussys. Wile fucking them he is fingering Maud pie and Ember. Ass they are loving it Spike fingers moving in and out of there tight asshole. Maud just moaning

"Spike deeper go deeper Spike." she wining for more pleasure.

" pay attention to me!" said Spitfire annoyed that he stopped licking her clit to lick, Gilda's ass. How was garbing her boobs tightly?

Rarity and Luna were taking out spikes cock and putting it in each other's vaginas while making out. Gilda and Spitfire were standing over Spike naked, Gilda love to get rim job and spitfire love pussy licking. They Were having an origin, Luna came first her cum splashing out onto Spike Rarity in part of the floor. She yelled out of pleasure and stopped kissing Rarity, his fingers were getting tired he wasn't sure if he could keep gong lucky for Spike Maud pie was coming she said" Master I'm coming I'm coming!" she cried out, as she dropped to the floor from exhaustion. Ember was next she let out a mighty Roar breeding Blue Sapphire flames and she had a powerful orgasm pushing Spike fingers out of her clit as she tumbled to the floor.

Spike got his hands back from the 2 girls clits and he was in a bit of pain, Spike shoved his tongue super deep into spitfire's wet pussy and pull out halfway and use his fingers fuck Gilda asshole. She screamed out of ecstasy that would attract others come investigate what that screamed was. Spitfire came next and got her cum all over Spike's face and Gilda legs, as Spitfire moan loudly then lost her balance, and fell but was caught Gilda and brought into a tight hug.

"Seems like you lost the bet Fire. That means you oh me 350 (ggp)!"Said Gilda thought moaning.

She let out all of her cum on to Spike and passes out and fell on to Ember while holding Spitfire. Rarity and Spike where the 2 standing the other girls are out now just those 2 "So I've gotten bigger Hun Rar." said Spike grunting.

Rarity replied"yes you have gotten bigger my little Spike. Let's go out with a bang shall we?" He nods his head a pulled out of her and put his dick in her ass and began to fuck her as he did this he grabbed her waist and pulled Rarity closer to him.

Spike fell onto the floor and Rarity's weight came crashing down on to him, his legs were in pain as Rarity plop down. A loud smack was herd as she landed on Spike's lap.

She "Aaaaa! Stop Spike let me turn around so I can face you!' said Rarity.

He said "okay".Rarity was still sitting on his dick, he looked an at her and saw a Rarity's tits he smiled at them. Rarity slightly bounces on him, he uses so much of his strength not to cum but now he can let go and let all the pent up cum come out. "Spike it's okay let it go," said Rarity thought breath. He finally let go of all his cum into Rarity ass. She screamed out of ecstasy as well.

Rarity got off of Spike and fell on to the bed, next to Luna. Spike got up off the floor and picked up the girls one by one he up them in the bed. He moved Luna to the middle, he turns around and leads down on top of her. His head is twine her Brest, spreading his wing out the girl grabbed parts of him.

Spitfire had his left-wing. Maud pie had is right-wing. Gilda had his right leg. Ember had his left leg, and Rarity had his upper body.' this..is..my herd, pride or horde. Whatever you call it I love all of you!" said Spike weakly as he was falling to sleep. All the

girls said'WE LOVE YOU TOO SPIKEY" they said proudly. Spike thought to himself(This is the best Birthday bash week ever!).

They all started to fall asleep, with smiles on their face-sis.


	2. Luna vs Rarity

A normal day in Canterlot unless your Spike, he woke up underneath Princess Luna. For whatever reason Luna was on top of him, Spike was confused and scared. He tries to wiggle his way out but felled, Luna grabbed him and slid him back underneath her. Then she lad back down adding her weight Trapping Spike, with no hope of escape. He pushed her up and carefully slid her off of him, only to hear her growl in anger and annoyance that she was being moved. Spike had to think fast.

So he rolled way form her to escape, and that felled too and this time he was locked in arms. He fined that Luna was fast. He growled in frustration. She rolled back on top slowly crushing him, Spike tried to pride her arms away from him, but it got worse.

He has just woken up Luna"Gear!SPIKE would it kill you to stay still and lay with me or sleep with me for 1 day fucking the Fuck dude just stay here in the bed with me damn!" Yelled Luna out of anger.

"I'm sorry Luna. You scared me all I know is that went to sleep in Ponyville and then I woke up here!" explain Spike

"I'm a princess I can do whatever the fuck I want! Soon after that, they got into an argument About not kidnapping him in the middle of the night. About 5 minutes into the argument the door bust open it grabbed their attention. A fist covered in strings greeted Luna's face. Rarity she just attacked Luna and knocked her off the bet and on to the floor."LUNA! Stay the hell away from my spiky wicky you fucking cunt!" yelled Rarity then she turns to spike and asked"Spike are you hurt did she do anything to you anything without your consent!?"Spike was just stunned at this point all he could think was

{what the fuck fucking idiot what have you done? I need to run before they start fighting I don't want to get in the crossfire.}he thought to himself.

Luna got back up and said "Rarity you fucking piece of shit, I haven't actually wasted your ass yet haven't I. You coming here and attacked me, that is one thing and then you try to take that something that belongs to me. When I'm done with you I'm going to take out all your fucking hair and shove it down your goddamn throat"

Rarity looked at Luna

"Bring it on bitch I'll be glad to shut you up," said Rarity. Luna charged at Rarity grabbing her by the shoulders and accidentally hitting Spike with her knee. Spike's nose started to bleed as he fell off the bed and hit the floor hard and head first, Luna bitch slammed red in the face ready gasp. then she uppercut Luna in her chin.

Then Rarity tries to grab Luna face missed Luna barely dodge the strings on Rarity's hand cut her cheek leaving five lines of blood Luna was shocked to the core she activated her magic made a thin line of. The magic line then stretches and cut Rarity's arm Rarity only hissed at the cut for its sting.

As magic strings were tossed and thrown around Spike tried to crawl away but got trapped in the middle of the room. he covered him the back of his neck with his hands. He got into a tight ball formation and was trying to protect his vital points. This fight was getting worse by the second. Luna and Rarity bruised and bleeding.

Soon after the fight got to a point of no return Spike had a few choices, to make 1. call for help. hit to make them stop fighting or fuck shit.


End file.
